1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of high pressure valves and more specifically to a tube-type valve which may be actuated electrically by a solenoid, or manually by a toggle lever. The valve is dual latching in that it holds its position by use of magnetic force until it is actuated.
2. Description of Related Art
While the use of slide valves of various types is well known, no such valve is known to utilize a magnetically latched sliding tube which may be electrically or manually actuated.